My Music project VS A grumpy Hanyou
by threeevils
Summary: Kagome has just got an assignment to do a project on americanenglish music. Little does she know (but she should know better) someone is going to make it imposible to try to finish. Who will crack first? It will be a little sad... i don't even know how
1. I Don't Want to Be

-Finally!- Kagome thought – Some fun homework!! –

Earlier that day ...

"Okay class!! Class!! Class!?!? Okay. Thank you. Your new project for this semester is to listen to these AMERICAN songs and write what they make you think of. Be it happiness or sadness or even confusion, you should write it down. Here are the translations and the CDs. I can't believe I'm giving these too you. You guys should be able to do this now that you are in English 5 but for some reason I have some doubts... Oh, well. This is due by Friday guys and I'm NOT accepting it late. Yes that applies to you Miss Higurashi. I'm not taking any other assignments late. And I don't care if a demon ate it. Dismissed."

A few groans were heard in the class room. – Darn! I guess I can't use that excuse anymore. Not like it worked anyway. I got to do this!! I REALLY need this A to pass this class! This time Inuyasha isn't going to get in the way! If he thinks I'm going to stop doing my homework to make him ramen again I'm going to sit him into next Tuesday!-

Back to the present ...

"Huh, well this shouldn't be too hard. I've heard a few of these songs before!" She put the CD in the player and turned it up when she started to back up her invincible yellow back pack.

I don't need to be anything other than a prison guard's son and

I don't need to be anything other than a specialist's son

I don't have to be anyone other than a birth of two souls in one

Part of where I'm going is knowing where I'm coming from

"Who the heck is that?" Inuyasha said to himself. "Is he dying?.... I guess not. He sounds pretty alive to me. What's going on?" Inuyasha sat down on the branch outside of Kagome's window, wondering what was going on.

(Chorus)

I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately

All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind

I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I gotta do

Or who I'm supposed to be

I don't want to be anything other than me

Inuyasha watched as Kagome stood up and began to dance to the song. -She's not a bad dancer.... WHAT?!?! Where did that come from? Kagome is just a shard detector. Nothing all that special. ..-

I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn

I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn

I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn

Am I the only one to notice?

I can't be the only one who's learned

(Chorus)

Inuyasha, finally fed up with not knowing what was happening, jumped in the window.

"OH MY GOLLY GOSH!!!" Kagome screamed, remembering that he mom would be mad if she cussed.

"Shut up wench!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Nothing's here!! I would know!!"

Kagome looked at Inuyahsa with slanted eyes and the energy spike around her making her aura bright blue.

"Crap"

"SIT BOY!!"

Can I have everyone's attention please

See, not like this and that

You're gonna have to leave

I came from the mountain, the crust of creation

My whole situation made from clay, dust, stone

And now I'm telling everybody

(Chorus)

I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately

All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind

I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I'm trying to do

Or who I'm supposed to be

I don't want to be anything other than me

I don't want to be

I don't want to be

I don't want to be

I don't want to be

"What in the blue hell are you doing here?!?! Did you not trust me!?! I told you I would be there TONIGHT, not this afternoon, not tomorrow, not the fourth of july!! TONIGHT!! BUZZ OFF DOG BOY!!"

-What's got her so worked up!? This is all her fault!! She's the one listening to the weird music!!- thought Inuyasha. (Totally disregarding the fact that HE jumped in HER window and scared her sless.)

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME!?!? GET OUT!! I'LL BE THERE WHEN I'M GOOD AND READY AND NOT A MINUET SOONER!!"

Stupidly Inuyasha stood his ground and looked Kagome straight in the eye .....

"YOUR GOING TO GO SEE HOBO AGAIN, AREN'T YOU!?!?"

"WHAT?!? AGAIN?!?!? GET OUT!!!"

Grumbling, Inuyasha jumped out the window and barrled down to the well.

Little did Inuyasha know, that wasn't going to the the last time he was going to hear "weird music" and that he was lucky to get away with his ears still in working order....

hope you like it!!! This is my first fanfiiction and I hope I did okay and no this is not the end!! By the way, the song was "I don't want to be" by Gavin DeGraw. Later! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Somebody to Love

Kagome began packing her stuff up again. – WHY DOESN'T HE TRUST ME?!?- she thought to herself. – I'VE ONLY GONE OUT WITH HOJO LIKE .... TWICE!! AND IT NEVER REALLY WAS A DATE BECAUSE I RAN BACK TO HIM!!- Kagome staled. –I always ran back to him ... I can't stop thinking about him ... STOP!! THAT GOES NO FURTHAR!!- Kagome knew if she kept thinking like this she might admit something to herself. Something she didn't want to confess to.

She grabbed her yellow back pack and about a dozen ramen and walked over to the well. –If that puppy makes one remark on me being "late" and not wanting to find the shards he won't be able to stand up for a while...-

When she finally arrived at the village she walked to that familiar hut just on the out-skirts. While pushing back the cloth-like door a brownish-redish ball of fur literally _flew_ at her.

"Kagome!!" Shippo yelled. "Your back!!! Can I have some chalk-e-let?!?"

Kagome laughed inside at his innocence and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"YAY!!" Shippo cried and began running around in circles, chocolate bar in hand.

"Welcome back Kagome-sama." Miroku said. "Inuyasha hasn't been the same. I believe he's been showing signs of having the womanly cycle recently ...."'

He was cut off by Hiraikotsu bonking him on the head. "Shut your mouth you prude." Sango said with agitation. "Welcome back Kagome!! We've missed you! Inuyasha has been acting a little weird but that's normal. When is he ever been sane..." Sango said, trailing off.

"Well that's nice. Where is he anyway? He normally verbally rapes me when I step foot out of the well. 'Where have you been?!?' 'I can't leave you alone for 5 seconds without you messing something up!' 'You remembered to bring ramen, didn't you 'cause if you didn't your butt is going back down that well to get some!!'" Kagome ranted. "And he had some nerve jumping into my room yelling about my music and telling be to go back! Sometimes he just pushes me this close to the edge. And I don't care where he is now. He can find his own way home." Kagome yelled, gradually getting red from rage.

"I didn't know he visited you. He's actually been missing all day. That sly dog! I bet I know what he's been doing!!" Again Miroku was stopped by the hiraikotsu.

"Well, I'm kind of worried. He seemed angry and sad when he left this morning.... Oh well, I'm going to start dinner!!" Sango stated. She too seemed to have short-term memory.

"Okay" Kagome said. "I'm going to work on my school project. This one is actually fun! We get to listen to music and we can write what ever we want about it! This is going to be easy!"

Kagome walked over to her bag and pulled out her diskman and pushed play when it got to the second song.

Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!   
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

I think I've heard this song before...- Kagome thought. –Now I remember!! Eri was playing it really loud when what's-his-name broke up with her and she thought she loved him! That was said. When the song was done she seemed to feel better but still hurt. Will I ever find someone to love?-

I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?  
  
(He works hard)  
  
Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain   
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah

-Will I ever find someone to love?!?- Kagome thought panicked. Suddenly the face of one silver haired hanyou popped up in her mind. –What am I thinking?!? Well, I do like him ... STOP!! Didn't I not just have this conversation like... 2 hours ago!?!? This is a NO-NO situation!-

Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
  
Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!  
  
Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Guess it can't be that bad to think about.- Kagome pondered – I think I like being in love...-

hope you like it so far!! This is my first fan fiction!! I've been working hard but sometimes I forget I have this story. Hehehehe. I'm a victim of short-term memory lost. ;- oh well... I'll remember some day ... c ya!! Oh and by the way ...


	3. Under Your Spell

"Stupid Wench!" Inuyasha said to himself. "Running away to Hobo all the time.... She better not come crying to me if he hurts her.... Wait, he better not hurt her!!"

After jumping out of the well Inuyasha had ran to his tree to his favorite branch. He had been sitting their thinking of what had been said when he was yelling at Kagome. –I trust her.- He thought. – I trust her plenty! How else would I let her keep the jewel...growl... Man I'm hungry! When I get to the hut their better be some ramen left for me!!-

When he close to the hut he smelled Kagome under a tree with disk things over her ears. Their seemed to be a sound coming out of them as well.... – What's that?- Inuyasha thought while jumping into a tree branch above Kagome.

Kagome had just finished the song "Somebody to love" and moved on to the next one. She still had a smile on her face from the thoughts brought on by the song. – I think I might be in love ...- She thought.

The next track came on, a light guitar and a soft voice came on...

I lived my life in shadow  
Never the sun on my face  
It didn't seem so sad, though  
I figured that was my place  
Now I'm bathed in light  
Something just isn't right

I'm under your spell  
How else could it be  
Anyone would notice me?  
It's magic, I can tell  
How you set me free  
Brought me out so easily

Kagome began to sing they lyrics in Japanese just enjoying the sound and flow of the words.

I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air  
I always took for granted  
I was the only one there  
But your power shone  
Brighter than any I've known

- This is how I felt before I met you Kagome ... WAIT A MINUET !!! I'm fine! I'm not lonely ...I guess ... before you came Kagome I didn't belong anywhere, but now that you here I feel ... complete.-

I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do  
You just took my soul with you  
You worked your charm so well  
Finally, I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true

You made me believe

The moon to the tide  
I can feel you inside

I'm under your spell   
Surging like the sea  
Wanting you so helplessly  
I break with every swell  
Lost in ecstasy  
Spread beneath my willow tree

You make me com-plete  
You make me com-plete  
You make me com-plete  
You make me

When the song ended Kagome turned off the head phones and stretched out her arms. – Love's a wonderous thing- she thought, - but where is Inuyasha? He's normally here the minuet a ramen packet is opened? Where could he be?-

Inuyasha watched Kagomes face, seeing it change from it's calm state to worry to fear. He jumped out of the tree. – She's too easy to read. And way to innocent.-

Kagome whirled around at the sound of Inuyasha landing. "Where have you been?!?" Kagome said in a worried tone. "I was about to go look for you. The ramen is ready if you wanted some ..."

"I thought I smelled some ramen. You got back soon. Finish up with Hobo quicker then you thought?!?" Inuyasha said, just remembering the hurt he felt when Kagome had yelled at him for coming early.

"Why can't you trust me?" Kagome cried, tears forming in her eyes. What have I ever done to hurt you?"

"Kagome don't cry... go back inside Kagome. I'll be their soon." Inuyasha said quickly, running to the sent of death and ash. – Kikyo ...- Inuyasha thought.

When Inuyasha had left Kagome caught on to what was happening. "Why Kikyo, Inuyasha? Why?" she asked herself. –He could never love me she thought ... at least never the way I love him ...-


	4. Beautiful Goodbye

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked in a soft voice.

"To check on you." Kikyo replied. "Are you happy with my double Inuyasha?"

"I'm I happy with Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned out loud. Kikyo nodded her head. "I like being around her, she calms me. She makes me feel real and alive. Why?"

"I wanted to know what I had to become to win your love back."

Kagome picked her CD player up off the ground and put the headphones back on. "I don't want to think of him now." She began to walk threw the forest when the song started...

_Fed up with my destiny_

_And this place of no return_

_Think I'll take another day_

_And slowly watch it burn_

_It doesn't really matter how the time goes by_

_Cause I still remember you and I_

_And that beautiful goodbye_

She started to walk faster, listening to that song. Unwanted tears began to run down her cheeks.

_We staggered through these empty streets_

_Laughing arm in arm_

_The night had made a mess of me_

_Your confession kept me warm_

_And I don't really miss you, I just need to know_

_Do you ever think of you and I_

_And that beautiful goodbye_

_When I see you now_

_I wonder how_

_I could've watched you walk away_

_If I let you down_

_Please forgive me now_

_For that beautiful goodbye_

She heard voices in the clearing ahead of her and saw to people clad in red and white. One had long silver hair, the other with black hair in a pony-tail. –Inuyasha and Kikyo- Kagome thought.

_In these days of no regrets_

_I keep mine to myself_

_And all the things we never said_

_I can say for someone else_

_Cause nothing lasts forever, but we always try_

_And I just can't help but wonder why_

_We let it pass us by_

"But I love you the way you are!" Inuyasha stated. "Don't change what you were."

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kikyo said. –Little does he know about what's going on. Like I would ever give him up to that bitch. If she ever thinks she loves him or he could possibly love her back she'll have another thing coming!- Kikyo laughed to herself. – Why wait till then? I'll kill her sooner then that!!-

Kikyo moved her head to the side, kissing Inuyasha on the lips. Inuyasha froze. –This doesn't feel right. I don't like this ...- His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of moving bushes. He jerked his head up in time to see Kagome running. The smell of tears hit his nose.

"Wait!" Inuyasha cried. "Kagome!"

He chased her to the well and froze when he saw Kagome turn towards him. Her cd player hanging uselessly from her hands.

"I WISH I NEVER MET YOU AT ALL!" Kagome cried, then jumped into the well.

_When I see you now_

_I wonder how_

_I could've watched you walk away_

_If I let you down_

_Please forgive me now_

_For that beautiful goodbye_

Kagome sealed the well with her miko magic when she got back to her time. "How could you Inuyasha?!?!" she cried out dropping to her knees, crying for all she was worth.

"Kagome you got to listen to me!" Inuyasha said softly to himself while jumping into the well. The familiar weightlessness didn't greet him. He looked up and saw the sky of his time. The well wasn't working. He would never see Kagome's smiling face again. –And I just figured out I loved her.-

Inuyasha fell into a crouching position on the ground. "I can't survive without her." Inuyasha cried softly to himself.

"Perfect" Kikyo said. "she did it for me. No need to get my hands dirty! Now I will comfort him and he will fall in love with me again. The kind of love I deserved. The kind of love the bitch will never have. He's mine."

Dark and evil me hopes you don't think this story is too choppy or fast. I'm getting into it and really starting to like it. I start typing and become a cave women. (come on, it's not like I could change genders as well!) me hungry. Kagome run. Inuyasha talk. You get the picture. Lol bibi!


	5. Make up your mind

YAY! I got my first review!! .... What are you waiting for?!? Read and Review!!

"Inuyasha how could you!?!" Kagome cried. "How could you do that to me! You should know I care about you! You should know but now...." She trailed off.

.....

-Wait- she thought – I never told him and he's to dense to put two and two together... I don't care. He's hurt me too many times. I can't forgive him..-

When she finally cried out all of her tears she got up and started to climb up the latter out of the well. – I've got to forget.-

-How have I grown this soft? I should know better then this. When ever I give my heart to someone they toy with it then crush it. It's happened before. I should have known that it would happen again. But Kagome so sad. I hurt her too. I was with Kikyo. But why would that bother her so much? "I wish I never met you at all." ... did she mean that?- Inuyasha thought in turmoil.

Suddenly a silhouette appeared in his mind. He rose and walked towards it. The closer he got, the clearer the image became. It was Kagome! But her face was stained with tears. Her beautiful face was stained with tears. Where they because of him? He looked closer and saw her eyes staring right into his. They were filled with pain and regret. Her mouth opened "I wish I never met you at all." Echoed threw his mind. He saw her school uniform dirty with grass and branches clinging to it. She saw it. She saw Kikyo kiss me. But why was she so hurt. Does she care about me? He watched Kagome turn to jump into the well and ran towards her. "No!" he cried but she was gone.

When Inuyasha came back to reality he looked up to see Shippo hanging over the edge of the well calling "Inuyasha." Over and over again.

"What?" Inuyasha said back softly getting slightly irritated by his voice. He wanted to get up and hurt the little fox but his body refused. He was in to much pain to move to much and the crying had totally drained him.

"Where's Kagome? She hasn't come back and the others are getting worried?... Hey Inuyasha ... what are you doing in the well?"

"Kagome's gone." Was the only response from Inuyasha. He sat their looking up at the stars. -She'll never come back because of me. But I got to try ... If she never comes back I'm going to lose my mind..."

Shippo heard the finality in Inuyasha's voice and knew he was speaking the truth. "NO THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?! I'M NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU!!" Shippo cried out. He didn't want to believe it. He began to run back to the hut. The other's have go to have an answer better then this.

- I WILL NOT THINK ABOUT HIM!!- Kagome cried for the billionth time that day. Every time her mind began to wander it went straight to Inuyasha. – This has got to stop.- Kagome thought.

She pulled out her cd player and pressed play. –Might as well do something useful. I can forget about him now.-

The music started to play:

_Make up your mind and I'll make up mine  
Don't worry about me I'll be fine  
Those words that you said to me why was'nt I listening  
I wish I hadn't met you at all. I started thinking  
I'll sit back and relax and wait for the morning  
We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time  
We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time  
If we breakup, we'll wind up losing both of our minds  
So wake up, let's make up and do this for the last time  
_

- This isn't going to help- Kagome thought to herself.

_  
Make up your mind, and I'll make up mine  
Don't worry about me I'll be fine  
The last time you yelled at me I swore that I heard you say  
I wish I had'nt met you at all. I started thinking  
I'll sit back and relax and wait for the morning_

We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time  
We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time  
If we breakup, we'll wind up losing both of our minds  
So wake up, let's make up and do this for the last time

When will we make up, will we break up.  
Let's wake up, let's wake up  
let's wake up.  


Tears began to run down her face. What really happened today caught up with her. The worried look in Inuyasha's eyes before she jumped into the well.

_  
Make up your mind and I'll make up mine  
Don't worry about me I'll be fine  
Those words that you said to me why wasn't I listening  
I wish I hadn't met you at all. I started thinking_

We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time  
We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time  
If we breakup, we'll wind up losing both of our minds  
So wake up, let's make up and do this for the last time  
And do this for the last time, let's wake up, let's make up  
And do this for the last time, if we break up we'll wind up losing  
Both of our minds, let's wake up, let's make up

"Oh My God. What Have I Done?!?"

This chapter is in honor of my FIRST review. That made my day! I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update all the time but I never have really FREE time. I always have something to do. Like my English project I've been putting off for a while. My English teacher STILL hasn't told me when the stupid thing is due. Oh well. It's a good thing I work well under pressure. Lol bibi!


	6. Glycerine

"Oh My God. What Have I Done?!?"

………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha was still sitting in the well. "I can't believe this… A life without Kagome." He said softly to himself. "How could I let this happen? What I would say to her if I could… never leave me again… I can't breathe without you… you in my skin … the very air I breathe …"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Sango!" a very distressed Shippo cried. "Inuyasha did something to Kagome and she's never gonna come back!!"

"What?" Sango said very confused.

"Inuyasha was sitting down at the bottom of the well and after calling his name half-a-bagillion times he finally said what and I asked were Kagome was and Inuyasha said 'Kagome's gone.' And I said some mean things and I ran to you and I told you that Inuyasha did something to Kagome and you said 'What?' and…"

Sango cut him off with a finger. "I know that part, but what did Inuyasha do now?"

"I don't know but I smelled tears on him and his voice was so soft… Do you think Inuyasha loves Kagome as much as I do?"

"Probably."

………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't go back after what I have done! But then I have too! I love him and …. I told him 'I wish I never met you at all.' What can I do?!?" Tears began to fall down Kagome's face with the intensity of a waterfall. "Could I ever live without telling him I love him? That look in his eyes when I said it. It was sad. Does he care about me…" Kagome's thoughts trailed off. She had finally cried her self to sleep at her desk. Her disk player was still on. Tears were still running down her cheeks.

_Must be your skin that I'm sinkin in  
Must be for real cause now I can feel  
and I didn't mind  
it's not my kind  
not my time to wonder why  
everything's gone white  
and everything's grey  
now your here now you away  
I don't want this  
remember that  
I'll never forget where your at  
don't let the days go by  
glycerine   
_

……………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha kept vigil at the well. If she was to open the well and come back, he wanted to be there to catch her in his arms. Even if the well just opened he would jump in a run to her room. Even if it was just to watch her sleep. He needed to see her. He needed her like oxygen. It kept him alive and calmed down his destructive parts. Without her, he would combust.

…………………………………………………………………..

_  
I'm never alone  
I'm alone all the time  
are you at one  
or do you lie  
we live in a wheel  
where everyone steals  
but when we rise it's like strawberry fields  
_

_  
If I treated you bad  
you bruise my face  
couldn't love you more   
you got a beautiful taste  
don't let the days go by  
could have been easier on you  
I couldn't change though I wanted to   
could have been easier by three  
our old friend fear and you and me  
glycerine (repeat)  
don't let the days go by  
glycerine   
_

……………………………………………………………………………….

After being in the well till dust, Inuyasha came to the conclusion on something. – I'll never hurt her again. If I do I swear I will leave and never come back. I've treated her bad constantly. But I don't really know if I can change totally. I'm just a dog at heart. Believe me Kagome, if I could see you again I would beg a thousand pardons for you to forgive me. I'll try to change, even if it kills me.-

……………………………………………………………………………………….

_  
I needed you more  
when we wanted us less  
I could not kiss just regress  
it might just be  
clear simple and plain  
that's just fine  
that's just one of my names  
don't let the days go by  
could've been easier on you  
glycerine_


	7. AN sorry even I don't really like writi...

Sorry folks! I didn't have anytime to update recently!! ( I know most people hate AN's like this!) If you have any ideas for the story, I'm open !! PLEASE REVIEW!! (THANK YOU ANIMEGODDESS149 !!!!!!) One review is not a good start! Please help!! Now that break is coming I can update at least twice. I don't have too much to do during break!

Threeevils

(and tell me if you actually like the story!)

I started writing this because I love Inuyasha and I love music. The songs I've included are great! Hope you can take to time to listen to them! I'll include more but I hope you guys like this kind of stuff!


	8. Vermilion pt II

Kagome woke up to the sound of rain splashing on her windowpane. – How long have I been out? – she thought. She pulled her headphones and looked down at her CD player. The batteries had died just like her heart. – The irony. – she thought, - I'm screwing up everything.-

As she was walking down the stairs to get fresh batteries, the smell of breakfast hit her nose sending her stomach into a tailspin. The crying had really taken it out of her.

After only nibbling at her breakfast, she returned upstairs with new batteries. When at her desk she started her English project, writing what she thought about each song. Without thinking, she poured her thoughts about what had happened onto the page. She ended it with ' I found out I loved him but love shouldn't hurt like this. I can't go back, but, dear god, what have I done?'

……………………………………………………………………………….

A week later

……………………………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha finally decided that it was time to come out of the well. He had kept vigil for numerous days and came to the conculsion that he had lost his Kagome for good. He had barely eaten the past days, ignoring the food Miroku brought daily, and had wallowed in his sorrow to the point of exhaustion. His skin had gone pale. His cheeks were gaunt, two prominent points on his face. His dog ears drooped. His shinning hair had gone dull with the dirt, a reflection of what he felt inside.

He jumped into the nearest tree, coincidentally, it what the god tree. He began to think of the good times he had once had with Kagome. One being a memory of listening to a song from Kagome's time. It had been in English and Inuyasha could hear it threw her head phones even though he was 5 yards away. Courisity got the best of him and he had asked what the man in the song had been saying. After hearing the transliation he was surprised. How could a man become so obsessed over a women? Now he knew. He was having those thoughts now. He was having those thoughts then as well. He ran away from Kagome hoping that these thoughts would disappear, but they had become stronger with her absence. He was obsessing over a women, but silently he said, over and over like a mantra, "I won't let this build up inside of me." He knew he would loose it if he couldn't see Kagome soon. He didn't know what he would do. – More then likely, I will die. – he thought.

_She seemed dressed in all of me  
Stretched across my shame,  
All the torment and the pain  
Leaked through and covered me.  
_

_  
I'd do anything have her to myself,  
Just to have her for myself.  
_

_  
Now I don't know what to do,  
I don't know what to do  
When she makes me sad.  
_

_  
She is everything to me,  
The unrequited dream,  
The song that no one sings,  
The unattainable.  
She's a myth that I have to believe in,  
All I need to make it real is one more reason.  
_

……………………………………………………………………..

Ironically, Kagome was listening to this very song. – I've heard this before. I was listening to it in the feudal era. I got it on a CD from Eri. She loves American music. I was listening to it at night and … Inuyasha said he could hear it. He wanted to know what it was saying. After I explained it, (thankfully Eri included printed translations for me) Inuyasha's face became funny. He asked me why the man was so obsessed with the women. I told him it was because she had become his world, but did Inuyasha hear me? He jumped away before I could answer… Why did he run away from me? –

………………………………………………………………………

_  
I don't know what to do,  
I don't know what to do when she makes me sad.  
_

_  
But I won't let this build up inside of me.  
I won't let this build up inside of me.  
I won't let this build up inside of me.  
I won't let this build up inside of me.  
_

_  
A catch in my throat, choke,  
Torn into pieces, I won't. No.  
_

_  
I don't want to be this but  
I won't let this build up inside of me (won't let this build up inside of me) x4  
_

……………………………………………………………………………..

"I won't let this build up inside of me. I won't let this build up inside of me. I won't let this build up inside of me. I won't let this build up inside of me." Inuyasha was whispering.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

_  
She isn't real.  
I can't make her real.  
She isn't real.  
I can't make her real. _

………………………………………………………………

"Please come back to me."


	9. You're A God

wow. . . it seems I can't get past this "what have I done" they aren't really doing anything. . . BUT NEVER FEAR! Were going to get somewhere and fast! (sorry, Inuyasha kinda sounds like a nut case right now)

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"I can't do this anymore. I've got to go back." Kagome told herself. Over the past week she had sparsely eaten anything. She couldn't eat because every time she tried she would get sick. – I can't go on living like this. If I try I'm going to die. - She packed up her famous yellow back pack and grabbed her CD player. She didn't have the heart to go to school or finish her work. She couldn't do anything with Inuyasha on the brain.

She slowly walked out the door and into the sun light. In the light the dark circles under her eyes became magnified. Her skin was so pale it was almost translucent. The veins in her skin showed red and blue lines dancing across her skin. She was a disaster.

When she finally got to the well she was almost out of breath. When she jumped in, she hit solid ground. "What the heck?!?" she yelled. No blue light surrounded her. No blue sky greeted her eyes. The well had shut.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha sensed something in the well. It was a familiar sent but changed a little. It was Kagome's! He jumped out of the tree and looked down into the well. - This is strange. I must really be loosing it. Nobody is there. - But he jumped in anyway. He could hear someone crying. "What is going on?" he said aloud.

………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome began to cry, she was torn apart. She couldn't get back. Suddenly she heard the shuffling of fabric and some one say. "What is going on?" It was Inuyasha!!

"Inuyasha!" she cried.

"Kagome? Where are you?!?" Inuyasha said franticly, looking around the well, making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"I'm in the well, where are you? I thought I lost you!"

"What? I'm in the well. You sealed it. I can't get threw!"

"I didn't seal it! I don't have that kind of power!"

long pause

"Wait." Inuyasha said. – Kagome doesn't really have that kind of power … yet … but if Kikyo didn't seal the well who did? - Kikyo's face appeared in his mind. – NO! Kikyo would never do something like that! … would she?"

"I can't get threw either. . . can you get Kaede! She might know something!"

Inuyasha reluctenly rose from his seat and replied with "Fine. Don't you dare leave the well when I'm gone though!" He then looked up and jumped out, running towards the village.

- Would never dream of it. – Kagome thought to herself. She wanted to sound "in control" rather than in the tail spin her stomach was doing. "I might as well get some more of my project done." She said to no one.

After pulling on her headphones she pressed play:

_I've got to be honest  
I think you know  
We're covered in lies and that's OK  
There's somewhere beyond this I know  
But I hope I can find the words to say_

Never again no  
No never again  


…………………………………………………………………………………………..

- I know this song! – Kagome thought. – I was singing this song to my self in the past when we were riding along one day. I was so bored and had this stuck in my head. – she laughed at herself when another memory came to mind. – I ended teaching everyone this song to pass the time. That was a funny day. Everyone like the words when I translated them but Miroku couldn't help but slaughter the words. He couldn't get the English sounds right. Sango had a really pretty voice. Too bad Inuyasha didn't want to know. He called it a waste of time. I wish I could hear him sing. -

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_  
Chorus  
'Cause you're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
That you would know  
You're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
I'd let you go  
_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Little did Kagome know, but Inuyasha had been listening to her singing that day and brought it upon himself to learn the song. When he was told the translation he thought it silly. – Another song about a man obsessed with a women. – But that wasn't true. And the words explained what he felt about Kagome now.

– Why do I always hide from the ones I love? – Inuyasha thought subconsciously.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_  
But I've been unable  
To put you down  
I'm still learning things I ought to know by now  
It's under the table so  
I need something more to show somehow_

Never again no  
No never again 

Chorus

I've got to be honest  
I think you know  
We're covered in lies and that's OK  
There's somewhere beyond this I know  
But I hope I can find the words to say  
Never again no  
No never again

Chorus

……………………………………………………………………………………

The song ended and Inuyasha still wasn't back. Kagome stood up and stretched her legs. Sitting in the well was painful! She was sitting on something quite sharp. – Huh? – She thought. It looked a lot like an arrow head. – Oh well, I'd sit here forever to see Inuyasha again, but he doesn't need to know that. –

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know it sounds all happy now but I would almost garuntee there will be a wicked turn in the future!!

If you have any song ideas for this story please send them to my email: or . if you send it to silverstar I will get it quicker. I don't always check my email … woops ……….


	10. Black eyes, Blue tears

Sorry about the wait! I know! I'm a bad person!

…………………………………………….

"Damn it." A voice said in the trees. "I must be getting weak. That bitch found a way to reach him … to bad for her. I won't be so lenient this time around…"

…………………………………………….

"Where could she be?" Inuyasha thought impatiently. She wasn't in her hut. She wasn't in the meadow. She wasn't in the village at all." Kaede wasn't any where. After the shock of seeing him, Sango said she was in her hut. After hitting Miroku for some snide remark on "how he must have been _pretty busy_ by himself for a while" said she was in the meadow. After hitting Shippo 6 times, for good measure, Shippo said she was in the village somewhere, tending to her patients.

After getting agitated with the whole thing he started searching some of the outer huts on the outskirts of the village. The women in the last hut he looked said Kaede had been there this morning but was taken away by a young boy saying his mom collapsed in the woods. She had said she would return but that had been this morning. It was now late afternoon. – Damn it! Just when I need that old geezer she goes missing! Why does this ALWAYS happen to me! I **_need _**Kagome!- That last statement was true he needed her like the flower needed the sun. He would die without her. Now knowing she was safe gave him some peace of mind but why couldn't she get threw the well. She had claimed she didn't seal it, but then who did do it? "AHH! I don't have time for this!" he yelled. Suddenly he smelled blood. Blood that was all too familiar.

I thought I'd change it up 

Kagome was still sitting in that well. "Where could he be?-3 hours had passed and she really had to pee but Inuyasha still hadn't returned. "Did he crawl all the way to Kaede's hut?" Kagome started to feel hurt, a hurt that had nothing to do with her about-to-explode blatter, but in her heart. She wouldn't dare leave.

She started to twirl the arrowhead threw her fingers, feeling the cold hard stone was comforting. She had left her bow and arrows back in the past and had greatly missed them. Tears began to fall down her hollow cheeks. She missed everything about the past. Trying to pass the time she pulled her CD player back out. She had turned it off thinking – what if Inuyasha tries to talk to me and I can't here him?- but had since then gave up. – Inuyasha talks to loud. You can hear him 2 miles away!- She giggled threw her tears and pushed play.

Black eyes, I don't need 'em  
Blue tears, gimme freedom  
Positively never goin' back  
I won't live where things are so out of whack  
No more rollin' with the punches  
No more usin' or abusin'

I'd rather die standing  
Than live on my knees  
Begging please-no more

Black eyes-I don't need 'em  
Blue tears-gimme freedom  
Black eyes-all behind me  
Blue tears'll never find me now

Definitley found my self esteem  
Finally-I'm forever free to dream  
No more cryin' in the corner  
No excuses-no more bruises

I'd rather die standing  
Than live on my knees  
Begging please-no more

Black eyes-I don't need 'em  
Blue tears-gimme freedom  
Black eyes-all behind me  
Blue tears'll never find me now

I'd rather die standing  
Than live on my knees, begging please...

Black eyes-I don't need 'em  
Blue tears-gimme freedom  
Black eyes-all behind me  
Blue tears'll never find me now

It's all behind me, they'll never find me now

Find your self-esteem and be forever free to dream

"I'd rather die standing that live on my knees, begging please …" Shallow pools gathered at her eyes. Small streams flowed down her cheeks. – This sounds so much like me.- Kagome thought. – But it's so hard to stand.-

…………………………………………………….

When Inuyasha reached the smell, what he saw accompanied the whooshing noise his mouth made when his hope was released. The body in the red pool stared at him with glazed eyes…

"Kaede."

…………………………………………………….

Yep my wicked turn. I'm downright mean. I haven't updated since January. Sorry about that. I'm lazy and had a huge block. And a short attention span. Hope you can still tolerate me when I forget to update again! (I know it's bad but I'm so forgetful that I only check my email once a month. In a good month.) c ya! Keep sending ideas and reviews!


End file.
